Elijah Mikaelson
Elijah Mikaelson is an Original Vampire, the son of Mikael and Esther. He has six siblings that consists of five brothers and one sister. A deceased unnamed older brother, four younger brothers named Finn, Niklaus, Kol, and Henrik. And a younger sister named Rebekah. Elijah is a member of the Mikaelson Family. History Elijah was born into a family of wealthy land owners, to Mikael and Esther. Elijah was born in the new land, During Elijah's early life, He and Niklaus both fell in love with a woman named Tatia, although she had a child by another man, both brothers fought over her but then realized family was more important. They lived among werewolves for twenty years, He enjoyed sparring with Klaus, much to the disapproval of his father, who didn't like the fact he was sparring with his step-son Niklaus whom Mikael viewed as reckless. One morning after a full moon, Niklaus comes out of the woods holding his dead little brother Henrik, Elijah comes running from the woods to Niklaus and Rebekah and sees that Henrik is dead. When Esther did the vampire ritual she sacrificed Tatia. When Esther completes the vampire ritual, Mikael gives his children wine laced with blood from Tatia, he then stabs Elijah and his siblings through the heart and makes them drink human blood. After becoming a vampire Elijah along with his family makes sure that the White Oak Tree burns down completely as it was the only thing capable of killing them, the ash from the tree was saved and could be used with a silver dagger to neutralize all of the originals except for Niklaus was also a werewolf. Shortly after becoming a vampire his mother was killed by "Mikael". After burying his mother, Elijah, Niklaus and Rebekah promised that they will never turn their back on each other and that they will always stick together as one always and forever. England 1492 He was a nobleman in late 15th century England where he met Katerina Petrova who reminded him of The Original Petrova and he then introduced her to his younger brother Niklaus. While Elijah was helping Klaus achieve his goal of breaking the sun and moon curse, he started developing feelings for the Doppelgänger who Klaus was about to sacrifice and on the night before the full moon, he tried to persuade Klaus to spare her life. Klaus told him not to bother and the ritual would go on as planned. On the night of the full moon Katerina took the moonstone and fled with the help of Trevor. Klaus assumed Elijah helped her because of their discussion the night before about sparing her life and Elijah promised him that he would find her, Klaus responded with a promise of his own, if he did not find Katerina he would be killed. Elijah attempted to track down Katerina Petrova in the woods as she hid behind a tree. Elijah shouts out that Klaus will find her wherever she is and says he can smell her blood. Trevor comes and leads Elijah away from Katerina which allows her to escape. Trevor would later pay the price for his betrayal. Season Two Rose and Trevor called Elijah in the hope that he would pardon them because they were tired of constantly running from the Originals. They held Elena captive in the hope of using her as a bargaining chip. Initially skeptical of their claim of having the Petrova doppelgänger, he was surprised to find that Elena existed and that she was human. He forgave Rose because she helped Trevor out of loyalty to him, but he executed Trevor by decapitation for his betrayal of having helped the second Petrova doppelgänger, Katerina Petrova, escape. As they were leaving the house that Rose and Trevor were hiding out in, the Salvatore brothers came to rescue Elena. They shot Elijah in the hand with a wooden stake, Elena then came out and threw a vervain grenade which exploded and burnt his face; however, he soon healed. Damon then staked him with a broken coat rack, pinning him to the wall; however, some time later, he came to back to life and pulled out the stake out of him. When Rose and Damon went to see a vampire named Slater looking for information about the curse, Elijah, who was outside listening, threw some coins at the web-Café's special UV protected glass which sent the vampires inside running for cover. Later that night, he compelled Slater to call Rose (who was with Damon) and tell her that they can stop the sacrifice by dispelling the moonstone. Elijah then further compelled Slater to stake himself. With the help of the allied Dr. Martin he found Elena but surprisingly he let her and Damon live. When Dr. Martin asks him about it, he said that its was good that Damon was alive so he can protect Elena as he needs her alive. In By the Light of the Moon, Elijah also confronts Elena and makes a deal to kill Klaus, showing that he has no concern as to break the curse, but to find Klaus and kill him. In Crying Wolf, Elijah takes on the surname of Smith and when Damon tries to get the truth out of Elijah at the Historical society meeting, Elijah overpowers him and tells him that he can kill him when he's completed his part of the deal. Later, when Damon and Alaric Saltzman are captured by the werewolves, Elijah comes to the Salvatore Boarding House to find Alaric dead and Damon being tortured by Jules. He offers them the Moonstone but when they try to grab it, he kills all the werewolves with amazing ease, causing Jules to run away without the Moonstone. Elijah then releases Damon as Alaric comes back to life with the help of his ring, reminding the younger vampire that it was the third time that he saved his life. Under Bonnie's spell, Luka reveals that he, his father and Elijah all want Klaus dead, and the reason they are helping Elijah is because Klaus has Luka's sister, also a witch, and is forcing her to help him find a way to break the curse without the Petrova doppelganger, as he has been doing for generations with other witches. He also reveals Elijah will return his sister to them if they help him but that they will kill Klaus after the sacrifice, when he is most vulnerable, meaning Elijah intended for Elena to die all along. In The Dinner Party, Elijah goes with Jenna into the woods and talks, then Alaric comes and joins them he spend hours with Elijah and Jenna. Elijah and Jenna later go to the Grill and meet Damon, Andie and Alaric. Andie asks Elijah and Jenna if they would join the dinner party at the Salvatore boarding house, Elijah says it will be pleasure. When Elijah comes to the Boarding House for a diner party with Damon, Alaric, Jenna, Andie Star and John Gilbert. Elijah says if Damon tries to cross him Elijah will kill him and anyone in the house. During the dinner party Elijah and Damon takes a drink together and Damon is about to use the dagger to kill Elijah but Alaric enters the room and says they forgot dessert and he quickly writes to Damon that the dagger will kill him if he uses it. When Elijah returns to the dinner party Damon says he doesn't have to protect John, Elijah begins to say that he will take Elena away from both Damon and John if Damon becomes a liability. Alaric then stabs Elijah with the white oak ash dagger, seemingly killing him. It is later revealed however that the dagger has to remain in an Original to keep him dead. Elijah shows up at the lake house and tells Elena that their deal is off, and demands that Elena come with him. Elena threatens to turn herself into a vampire, but Elijah calls her bluff. Elena responds by stabbing herself, Elijah not wanting history to repeat itself begs her to let him heal her, as Elena moves towards him, she stabs him with the white oak dagger. The day after he was neutralized, Damon is shown trying to torch Elijah's body (dagger still intact) with a flame thrower. However, this doesn't work and Katherine states that Elijah is indestructible. {C After Klaus almost killed Bonnie, a fearful Elena pulls out the dagger from his chest and waits until Elijah wakes up. Once he does, he thinks Elena is Katherine, calling her "Katerina". When coming to his senses, he recognizes that he has not been invited into the "Elena's" house, and starts to become disoriented until he finally gets out the house. While outside the house catching his breath, he see's Elena in the door way and rushes at her for neutralizing him but is stopped due to not being invited into her house. When he and Elena talk about Klaus and how she needs his help to defeat Klaus, they drive to The Lockwood Mansion where Elijah needs to get a new suit. Elijah informs Elena that the curse of the sun and moon is fake, Klaus is an original vampire/werewolf hybrid, and that he had found a way to save the life of the doppelganger after the sacrifice and reveals he had once cared for Katerina. When Elijah and Elena come to The Salvatore Mansion, they see the Salvatore brothers fighting, which causes Elijah to remember something similar, when Niklaus attacks Elijah and blames him for Katerina escaping. The day after he was resurrected, Elijah explains that the curse should be broken during a full moon and Klaus is preparing for it. Elijah shows an elixir that has a chance to resurrect Elena from the dead after the curse is broken. But Damon doesn't believe it. Elena tells everyone that they should understand why she is willing to do it, Elijah asks her why, she says that she is the doppelgänger, she is the key to breaking the curse, and if she doesn't do it, Klaus will never stop. Then she goes upstairs to explain it to Damon, but Damon was convinced the elixir wouldn't work, so he forces her to drink his blood. When Damon comes back downstairs, Elijah says she doesn't need the elixir anymore, as feeding her vampire blood rendered it useless, before he goes he says to Damon that Elena will never forgive him. After the curse is broken and Klaus is delivered to the brink of death, Elijah walks up to his brother. When he is about to rip his brother's heart out, Klaus reveals that he didn't bury their family at sea, their bodies are safe, and if he is killed, Elijah would never find them. After a moment of hesitation, Elijah saves Klaus escape before Stefan and Bonnie could stop them. Two days after the ritual, Elijah is in the woods waiting for Klaus to wake after his transformation. When Klaus wakes, Elijah explains that Klaus stayed a werewolf for two days, even when the full moon went. Elijah reminds him of their deal - if he didn't kill Klaus, Klaus promised to reunite Elijah with their family, even though he was almost killed by him. Elijah and Klaus return to Alaric's apartment and find Katherine and Stefan waiting. Klaus explains before he can help Stefan, he has to stick by his deal to Elijah. Elijah explains to Stefan that his brother gave his word that he would reunite him with his family.Then Klaus suddenly appears behind him stabbing Elijah with the white oak ash dagger, neutralizing him. Elijah is later seen in a coffin about to be "reunited" with his family. Season Three In Our Town, Stefan tells Klaus to remove his newly-turned hybrids from Mystic Falls after he seized the coffins containing the other Originals. When Klaus refuses, Stefan threatens to throw Elijah at the bottom of the ocean. In The Ties That Bind, ''Elijah makes his first appearance in the third season After being un-daggered by Damon. When Klaus moved his coffins to his house and had to go, Elijah killed his Hybrid by ripping Daniel's heart out, leaving Klaus shocked that Elijah's back. In ''Bringing Out The Dead, Elijah asks Klaus if he was surprised to see him since he wasn't the one to remove the dagger. He then fights with Niklaus, and Klaus takes the dagger from Kol`s body and says he will use it on Elijah. He then tells Elijah that he killed their father (Mikael), Elijah then asks why their family still remains in the coffins and says, "Finn for over 900 years, Kol for over a century". Klaus asks Elijah's help to destroy Stefan and help him get the fourth coffin in order to reunite their family. Elijah then meets Damon and invites him to a diner party at 'The Originals Mansion'. At the dinner party they begin to talk about Tatia The Original Petrova, they reveal that Elijah and Niklaus both loved her equally and that it was her blood which was used to create 'The Originals'. Klaus then tries to make a deal with Stefan to which he rejects. Then Klaus threatens to kill Stefan if Damon doesn't return back with the coffin and asks Elijah to go with him. After sometime it is revealed that Elijah had un-daggered his siblings when they all start to enter one by one. Elijah then asks the Salvatores to leave as its their family business. Then Elijah and the other siblings decide on abandoning Klaus. And while Klaus continues to argue with them, their mother Esther arrives. In Dangerous Liaisons, ''Elijah prevents Rebekah from killing Elena as revenge for daggering her. He then tells her that Esther wants her family to live in peace with the other inhabitants of Mystic Falls and that she doesn't want war. During the ball, Elijah serves as the master of ceremony and leads the evening into a dance. He later joins Elena as she is going to talk to Esther where he reveals his suspicions to her. He doesn't believe that his mother's forgiveness is sincere and wants to know what she will tell Elena. Elena promises to tell him what she says. Later, he witnesses Damon snapping Kol's neck after the latter tried to kill Matt and promises his mother that he will keep Kol and Rebekah from ruining everything with the inhabitants of Mystic Falls. Unbeknownst to Elijah, his mother is planning on killing him and his siblings which she has done by linking them all as one through Elena's blood which she laced in the champagne that they drank. Esther regrets having to kill her children most notably Elijah, commenting on how moral he is to his brother Finn. Elijah continues to distrust his mother and in All My Children, he talks with Rebekah about their mother, then he goes on a drive with Elena to yet again ask what his mother is up to. Elena begins to lie, but Elijah informs her that her heart skips a beat when she lies. She tells him that she agreed to help Esther kill Klaus, but didn't know it would also kill the other Originals and that she wishes there was a way to help him. He causes the ground to collapse beneath them creating an opening to the caverns underneath and traps Elena below. He sends Rebekah to keep her there while he informs Stefan and Damon that they have until the end of the night to stop the spell by killing Abby and Bonnie. Trying to find an alternative solution, Alaric stakes Kol with a dagger neutralizing Elijah along with Finn and Rebekah. Klaus, however, removes the dagger moments later, reawakening his siblings. Elijah appears and demands the location of their mother where they confront her. The family has a standoff , but after Damon kills Abby, the witch spirits leave Esther causing her and Finn to disappear. Elijah later tells Rebekah that they no longer have a mother and that Esther only turned them into vampires, they turned themselves into monsters. He also admits that he is a hypocrite as he has not always acted morally, using whatever means to get what he wants. He writes a note to Elena explaining that she has good traits which he admires and that he is filled with regret for what he has done to her. Klaus informs Rebekah that Elijah is fleeing as Kol has. Relationships *Elijah and Tatia *Tatia, Klaus and Elijah *Elijah and Rebekah *Elijah and Finn *Elijah and Kol *Elijah and Klaus *Esther and Elijah *Elena and Elijah *Elijah and Katherine *Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah *Damon and Elijah *Stefan and Elijah *Elijah and Jenna *Bonnie and Elijah *Elijah and Alaric *Elijah and Jonas Personality and Traits When Elijah was human he was very close to his brothers, Niklaus and Henrik, as well as his sister, Rebekah. Elijah and Niklaus were both skilled in sword fighting; when they fought both Rebekah and Henrik came to watch them. When Elijah was turned into a vampire his emotions were heightened, making him very true to his word and merciless to those who betray him. In 1492 he and Klaus met a girl named Katerina Petrova, Elijah began to care about her and when she betrayed him, he attempted to hunt her down and would not find her until present day. After finding out that Klaus had killed their siblings, he plotted to find a way to kill Klaus to avenge them. Attitude Toward Humans Elijah respects human life. He has not been seen compelling a human except Elena as he needed information from her and Carol Lockwood (for a change of suit). Elijah is the only vampire who has not been seen feeding on humans.When he was revived, he was drinking from a blood bag rather than feeding on a living human. However its unknown if Elijah always feeds like this or if the blood bag was just given to him by Elena. Elijah gives Elena an elixir that has a chance to resurrect the person who drinks it. The elixir was meant for Katerina before she escaped and now he gives it to Elena, so she has a chance to survive after the sacrifice. Esther however mentions that he is no better than the others causing him to reflect that he kills, tortures and manipulates others to get what he wants, mainly to protect his family. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength '- Originals are much stronger than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. *'Super Speed '- Originals are much faster than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. *'Heightened Senses - Original vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. *Accelerated Healing '- Originals injuries heal faster than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. *'Durability - Originals can take far more trauma than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. Originals can heal faster than normal vampires when exposed to vervain and wood does not seem to weaken them. *Mind Compulsion '- Originals can compel the minds of humans, vampires, and hybrids. *'Vervain Detection - They able to detect when vampires and humans are on vervain. It's unknown if it's due to their advanced age or one of their abilities. *Immortality '- Originals are nearly indestructible, and will live forever. *'Dream Manipulation''' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Emotional Control' - Vampires can control and manipulate the emotions of one's self. Weaknesses *'White Oak Stake' - is the only thing that can permanently kill an Original, It comes from an Ancient White Oak tree during the time of the genesis of the Vampire Race, at this point there is no more of them since the only one was used on Mikael. *'Silver Dagger and White Ash Wood'- A Silver Dagger dipped in the ash of the white oak tree will kill an original but only as long as the dagger remains in their heart. *'Stakes' - Stakes will not permanently kill an original but it does neutralize them for a few hours. *'Vervain' - Vervain burns originals just like it does with the other vampires, although an original will heal very fast to the point where the damage done by the vervain is gone in seconds. *'Uninvited Invitation' - In order to enter any house owned by human/s, they had to be invited by that person. Once invited the vampire cannot be uninvited. If a vampire lives in a house, other vampires can enter freely and if vampire is in the house without being invited in it will become disoriented and will begin to suffocate. Appearances Season 2 *''Rose'' *''Katerina'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The Dinner Party'' *''The House Guest (neutralized) *The Last Dance (neutralized) *Klaus'' *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' Season 3 *''Ordinary People (flashback) *The Ties That Bind '' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''1912'' Trivia *Elijah is the first Original to appear in TV Series. *He is the first vampire to compel Elena and the first Original Vampire to be neutralized by Elena. *Elijah is the first vampire (Original) shown compelling other vampires (Slater and Katherine). *Elijah does not appear in the books, but his appearance seems to be modeled after the Klaus of the books. *Elijah presents himself to everyone under the guise of an historian by the name of Elijah Smith. This mirrors Damon in the novels when he presents himself to Elena's family as Damon Smith. However it is unknown if Elijah actually is a historian or not. *Elijah is absent for only three of the fifteen episodes between his first appearance (Rose) and his last appearance (As I Lay Dying) of Season 2. *Elijah and Rebekah are the only Originals who weren't hunted down by Klaus before being neutralized. Rebekah was neutralized by Klaus when she choose Stefan over him, and Elijah was neutralized because of Klaus' betrayal. *Elijah, Rebekah and Klaus are the only characters who have met the Original Petrova and her two Doppelgängers as humans. *Elijah is one of only two recurring characters to appear in more than 10 episodes during their inaugural season. The other being Anna, who appeared in eleven episodes during Season 1. *Elijah was the first member of the Original Family to make their first appearance in a present day episode. *Elijah has been neutralized in a total of 5 times: :#By Damon Salvatore in ''Rose'' :#By Alaric Saltzman in The Dinner Party :#By Elena Gilbert in The Dinner Party :#By Klaus in As I Lay Dying :#By Alaric Saltzman (via KoKol ) in'' All My Children '' *Elijah and Alaric are the characters who have died most on the show. *Elijah was called, in Bringing Out The Dead, by Damon his 'favorite Original.' , stated with sarcasm. *Of all the Originals, Elijah can be considered the most loyal and moral. Quotes Season Two (To Rose) "Oh, when you called and invited me into this armpit of civilization......which is a mere three hours from Mystic Falls......I surmised it had everything to do with Katerina." - Rose (To Trevor) "Well, yes, you are the guilty one. And Rose aided you because she was loyal to you. That I honor. Where was your loyalty?" - Rose (To Damon and Stefan) "Excuse me. To who may be concern, you’re making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can’t." - Rose (To Damon and Stefan) "I repeat, you cannot beat me. So I want the girl, I’m gonna count to 3 or heads will roll." - Rose (To Elena) "If I wasn’t being trustful, your family would be dead and I’d be taking you to Klaus right now. Instead, I’m here and I’m preparing to offer you a deal." - By the Light of the Moon (To Elena) "I am a man of my word, Elena. I make a deal, I keep a deal." - By the Light of the Moon (To Katherine) "Good evening, Katerina. Thank you for having the good sense to be frightened." - By the Light of the Moon (To Katherine) "As for you, however, you shall not exit until i say so. When Klaus comes, he will want to know exactly where you are." - By the Light of the Moon (To Damon) "You young vampires, you are so arrogant. How dare you come in here and challenge me?" - Crying Wolf (To Damon) "I am an Original. Show a little respect. The moment you cease to be of use to me, you are dead......So you should do what I say, Keep Elena safe." - Crying Wolf (To Damon) "So do you realize this is the third time i have saved your life now?" - Crying Wolf (To Elena)'' "I need some air. I'm still feeling a tad... dead."'' - Klaus "I'm a little behind on the times, but I believe the term you're looking for is OMG." - Klaus "I do not believe in love, Katerina" - Klaus Season Three (To Klaus) ''"So, Niklaus....What'd I miss?" - ''The Ties That Bind (To Klaus) "You look surprised to see me, so it wasn't you that removed the dagger from my chest". - Bringing Out The Dead (To Klaus, Damon and Stefan) "When our family first settled here, there was a girl named Tatia. She was an exquisite beauty. Every boy of age desired to be her suitor, even tough she had a child by another man. None loved her more than Niklaus" - Bringing Out The Dead (To Klaus) "Well where are your manners brother? We forgot dessert". - Bringing Out The Dead (To Klaus) "What have you done? See, I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus". - Bringing Out The Dead (To Rebekah) "Leave" - Dangerous Liaisons (To Rebekah) "Are you challenging me?" - Dangerous Liaisons (To Elena) "You know one thing I have learned in my time on this earth, be carefull what you wish for." - All My Children (To Damon) "Tell me were the witches are. Or I have my sister kill Elena right now. I`m sure Rebekah wouldn't mind starting her work early."- All My Children (To Rebekah) "I used your hatred for Elena to get whatever I wanted. I wielded you like I would a sword, my sister." - All My Children References {C Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:The Originals Category:Featured Articles Category:Undead Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mikaelson Family